nopixelfandomcom-20200215-history
Lost MC
The Lost Motorcycle Club (Lost MC) is an MC that operates in Los Santos. About The Lost MC is run by President [[Rudi Rinsen|'Rudi Rinsen']]. The Lost is one of the largest and oldest organized crime groups in Los Santos. The club previously operated out of the [[QuickFix|'QuickFix']] clubhouse in Vinewood. Now The Lost claims territory in Blaine County including Stab City and Grapeseed. Chapter 1 - Los Santos The Quick Fix Massacre The Lost MC found was doing a gun deal with [[Otto Delmar|'Otto Delmar']]' '''and were followed by 'Weazel News' reporter [[Ron Otterman|'Ron Otterman']], [[Abdul AlRahim|'Abdul AlRahim']]',' and their security guard 'Johnathen Sheperd. After the bikers became aware they were being followed, they threatened the group, and they fled. Later '''Otterman took Sheperd and AlRahim to the QuickFix to further investigate for possible stories. Upon the bikers finding that Otterman was watching them again, they took him and Sheperd hostage to question and threaten them with Class 2 and 3 weapons. AlRahim filmed the kidnappings from a distance and called the police to The Lost MC clubhouse. Chief of Police [[Jack Ripley|'Jack Ripley']] and Trooper [[Honathan Yolo|'Honathan Yolo']] responded to the call. When they approached the clubhouse, they were met by'' Rudi Rinsen '''and 'Reid[[Reid Dankleaf| Dankleaf]]. Rinsen proceeded to tell the cop to leave, and then threaten them. Ripley tried to detain Rinsen, so Reid '''opened fire on Trooper '''Yolo. When Riple'''y turned his attention to see what was going on, he was then shot by '''Rinsen. Deputies Clarence Williams and Colt Shepherd then responded to the officers down call, with Williams arriving first on scene, at which point he was held at gunpoint by patched members of The Lost. Shepherd then arrived and negotiated to get the downed officer to medical. This lead to a S.W.A.T operation being performed. The clubhouse search for the hostage turned up nothing, as Rudi cleaned it after getting a tip-off from Judge Dennis LaBarre. The entire situation at the QuickFix was witnessed by Otto Delmar, and filmed by''' Abdul AlRahim' after '''Ron Otterman' was taken hostage. The Lost decided to hand themselves in after being consulted by Judge LaBarre, which lead to a fist-fight inside the MRPD. All of these events lead to Rudi Rinsen, Reid Dankleaf, Cooch Cassidy 'and 'Victor Mason being held for 24 hours, while a search and seizures warrant approval was pending. The four were eventually released due to confusion regarding the police report. Chapter 2 - Stab City, Blaine County After the QuickFix Massacre, the Lost MC moved clubhouses and base of operation to the trailer park near Sandy Shores known as Stab City. They built a massive shed which acts as the Clubhouse and garage for them. They were currently helping the [[Bondi Boys MC|'Bondi Boys MC']], led by Irwin Dundee, to deal with an issue between them, Gomer Colton, and Sonya Summers. However, that issue was temporarily put on halt due to a massive war between the Lost and [[Cop Killa Records|'Cop Killa Records']]. War with Cop Killa Records While on the looking for a vehicle for an upcoming vault heist, Ryan Parker crashed into a car containing Gomer, Eugene Zuckerberg, Lang Buddha, 'and 'Alabaster Slim. Coincidentally, they were also on their way to do the vault heist, and decided to take Ryan as a hostage. However, they neglected to take his phone away, so Ryan ended up calling Reid Dankleaf. He pinged him twice, once from Buddha's stash house (which the group had stopped at to get thermite) and the other in front of the vault. As the group started the heist, Reid '''showed up, firing some warning shots. He demanded that his "wife" be let go, although the group wasn't going to give up their only bargaining chip. In retaliation, '''Reid '''stole their getaway car and drove it across the street, causing one of the group members to have to get it back. The police showed up shortly after, and '''Ryan was exchanged for free passage out of the bank. The following day, as Ryan was getting some supplies from a [[24/7 Supermarket|'24/7']] store, and he overheard Slim and Eugene conversing with each other. The pair were saying how neither of them cared for the shenanigans Reid '''pulled the other day, and wanted to go against the Lost MC as a show of force. Wanting to tell the other bikers about what he overheard, '''Ryan tried to flee, but Slim and Eugene eventually caught up to him. Ryan then tried to play the whole thing off, offering to sell them some marijuana joints. They went to a local parking lot to make the trade, causing Ryan to become 700 dollars richer. Slim promptly steals it back, and the three talk about the kidnapping. Eugene and Slim don't want the rest of the bikers knowing that they kidnapped him, but Ryan says that it's too late, the information's already out there. He elaborates, saying the rest of the Lost didn't plan on doing anything, The two aren't satisfied with that answer, and demand that Ryan doesn't breathe a word of this meeting, and whatever else he heard, to the bikers. Eugene roughs up Ryan's car a bit before leaving with Slim. Immediately following that, Ryan decides to inform the rest of the bikers about the encounter. The bikers meet at the compound, and after Ryan explains the situation, decide to talk to Slim. For his own safety, Ryan is told to stay at the compound while Samuel O'Faolain,' Reginald Campbell, Gary Adams', and Victor Mason go to the Yellow Jack to deal with the situation. The group arm themselves with pistols and other smaller guns, and make their way down to the car, where they are eventually met with Slim and Gomer. Sammy '''and '''Slim do most of the talking, with Sammy offering to forgive Slim for the trouble he's caused. Slim, however, claims that the whole mess was Ryan '''and '''Reid's fault. He's also especially mad at Ryan for snitching. An uneasy end comes to the discussion, and as the bikers begin to walk away, Slim tells them, "See you later." Suddenly, two gunmen flank the Lost from outside, one of them wearing a gnome mask. Though Gomer '''and '''Slim go down, the rest of the bikers are outmatched for Cop Killa Record's bigger guns, and all four of them go down. CKR leaves the scene shortly after that. Meanwhile, Ryan is''' still at the compound waiting. Before they left, the group had told 'Ryan '''to call 'Irwin Dundee if they didn't make it back in 30 minutes. Since the time's expired, Ryan 'calls him. '''Dundee '''shows up to the scene and sees the bikers being loaded up by [[Emergency Medical Services|'EMS]]. Ryan '''quickly goes to the hospital, where he learns that '''Reggie '''and '''Victor '''are going into ICU. The other two bikers don't seem happy with him either, and '''Ryan '''leaves the hospital both saddened and angered. After a bit of an emotional talk with '''Dundee, Ryan 'meets up with 'Mia Mersion and the two drive around a while, and think about blowing up the 24/7. It's then the two receive new that Victor Mason '''passed away due to complications while in ICU. Enraged, '''Ryan '''heads to the '''24/7. After a bit of destruction, him and Mia '''locate '''Eugene '''and kidnap him. '''Ryan '''radios the other bikers, who come to his location as quickly as they can. However, they end up letting '''Eugene '''go, on account that they cannot be sure if '''Eugene '''had any involvement with the Yellow Jack shooting. Additionally, they don't feel comfortable making big decisions without '''Rudi Rinsen, the club president. Ryan '''is incredibly upset, and the whole group goes to the compound to discuss. '''Ryan '''claims that the gnome they saw in the shootout had to have been '''Eugene, as Eugene '''was wearing the same exact outfit in the vault heist. Furthermore, the gnome had been wielding an LMG in both incidents, and there aren't very many of those in the city. Still, because '''Rudi '''isn't in the city, '''Sammy '''doesn't feel comfortable making that call. The other bikers definitely agree to bring MR Mayhem to '''Gomer '''and '''Slim, however, and the meeting is adjourned. A few minutes later, Cooch Cassidy reports a vehicle hanging around the compound. Both he and Reid '''attempt to shoot out the tires, causing the gunman to flee into the ocean. The other bikers head outside and try to locate the suspect. '''Reid '''and '''Ryan '''manage to locate a boat which contains the gunman, who is wearing Gnome attire. After following the boat from a distance, the two gun the Gnome down as soon as he comes back to land. Unfortunately, the sound of gunshots attracted the cops, and '''Reid, Ryan, '''and the unconscious Gnome are pulled into a chase. However, since the group is in a bulky, stolen minivan, escape proves too difficult, and they crash. A foot chase ensues, and all three of them are put in handcuffs. As the cops take '''Ryan '''inside Paleto PD to question him, '''Cooch '''comes around to try to save '''Reid. The cops see this and stop him, but at the same time, Gary Adams comes around and grabs the Gnome. They take him back to the compound, where they unmask him and show his identity- Eugene. Realizing that the Gnome was the same person who shot at them at the Yellow Jack, the bikers who aren't arrested gun him down, causing him to go into the ICU. The Lost Ones * Reginald "Reggie" Campbell '''- Shot and killed by '''Alabaster Slim and Eugene Zuckerberg. * Cooch Cassidy '-' 'Died in a motorcycle accident. * 'Victor Mason '''- Shot and killed by '''Eugene Zuckerberg. Clips * The Lost MC rides through the city.https://www.twitch.tv/0reed/clip/TenuousSlipperyWatermelonKappaClaus Gallery Rudi.png|Rudi Unknown-0.png|Gary Reidnew2.png|Reid Gazza.jpg|Gazz Catherine.png|Catherine Weaselton.PNG|Al Negan.png|Negan Bulldog-1.png|Bulldog Scooter.png|Scooter Jason.png|Jason WyattDerp.png|Wyatt Flowers.png|Darlene Samuel.png|Sammy MCtctX0.png|Ryan (Old Lady) LucyUpdate.jpg|Lucy (Old Lady) Paddi.JPG|Paddy (Old Lady) References Category:Factions (Gangs/Departments/Businesses) Category:Gangs